Rule 99
by Hellonearth123
Summary: Problems don't always have easy solutions.


_So hey dudes and dudettes i betcha all wondering when the next chapter for 'A Thin Line' will be released?, well the truth is i don't really know myself, so your guess is as good as mine, but until then here's something i came up with early this morning, hope ya enjoy and rememeber to review for cookies! _

Sometimes people go above and beyond the call of duty, because they feel the need to fuel their revenge from a past problem, and maybe ending the other persons life would be their solution, but life doesn't always turn out like that, sometimes it can throw you a curved ball and then your left dealing with more pain, and misery and a whole ton load of ghosts, the differences between NCIS Agents and civilians is that the Special Agent's at NCIS know right from wrong and always stop themselves before something esculates into something it shouldn't be, but out in the real world?. with every Tom, Dick and Harry?. Things get harder, grudges develop and problems occur, and sooner or later those problems will leap up and eat you alive, when you least suspect it, you can't forget them because they are always their always niggling away at the back of your mind constantly reminding you about the problem, until one day you crack...and that's how it happened that's how NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was found, holding a gun to anothers persons head his fellow team members advising him not to do it, hell even Abby and Ducky were there eager to calm him down, but it seemed to have no effect, he wasn't listening because he had his mind set on what he was about to do.

"Could ya do it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked bringing his weapon steadily down, "Could ya really end this scumbags life, just like that?" He clicked his fingers and took a careful step towards the agent, the others held their breaths "Cause believe me, i've been in your postion...and i've done it..and i tell ya now i still carry around the persons ghost even today, and i took the shot over" Gibbs paused thinking back to the events that took place, and then shook his head. "Hell i don't know how long, but he's still their still everywhere I look" Tony's aim wavered slightly, but his eyes will still set upon the cowering figure. "Anthony" Gibbs said taking another step towards him, Tony's aim wavered slightly more, but he still didn't want to take his gaze off the man, by this point Abby was resting her head on Timothy's shoulder deeply upset by the unfolding situation. "He made..it a problem" Tony said shakily, finally taking his steely gaze away from the man to look up at Gibbs, "And i've got a solution..." He waved the gun slightly and gave a slight grin.

"Damn it DiNozzo!." At this Tony's head snapped up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash, "Rule #99?" Gibbs finished, Tony thought for a second then spoke "Problems don't always have easy solutions..." He said lowering his gun slightly. "Tony, I swear...he'll get jail time for what he's done, may even get the death penalty...but let somewhere else make that decsion...not you" Gibbs said as calm and collective as possible

"What happened to him to make Tony like this?" Abby whispered to Ducky, who had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well, if i am correct i believe that...he shot Tony's father" Ducky replied in a hushed tone, Abby gasped and gave Tony and apologetic stare, see earlier on in the day Tony had come to see her about a problem, but because Abby was so busy with a cold case, she simply pushed him back out of the lab, shut the door and continued. Now she was starting to regret her actions.

Finally after 20 minutes of talking to the emotional agent, Tony holstered his weapon, Ziva and Tim rushed in to cuff the man Tony was aiming at meer seconds ago "Ya did good DiNozzo.." Gibbs gave Tony a slight smile and a nod "Thank you boss...you know this kinda reminds me of a movie ca-" His sentance was cut short by a head slap from Gibbs "Shutting up now, Boss.." He said bowing his head but somehow still gave the floor his trademark smile going, this earned yet another small smile "Everyone it's late, go home" He said pointing to the exit of the building they nodded said their farewells for the night and left , Tony and Gibbs were the last to leave, Tony turned to Gibbs and smiled "Goodnight Boss" He said nodding slightly, "Goodnight DiNozzo" Gibbs replied patting his shoulder and walking off down the street, Tony watched him walk for a few seconds, smiled once again and walked the opposite way, he turned the corner and carried on walking just as the stars began to shine once more.


End file.
